


Surprise Attack

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Blade surprise Lester in the showers. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Blade is borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lester had thought he was the only one left in the building, apart from the security guards and, of course, Elmer the mammoth, but as he headed for the changing rooms, he heard voices. He had been intending to change into his gym clothing and work out before going home but instead he detoured into the shower room to see who was in there. Even though he doubted intruders would be using the showers, their experience with Leek had made him paranoid about security, even inside an allegedly secret government facility.

Poking his head around the doorway, he froze as Lt. Niall 'Blade' Richards pinned his commanding officer against the wall and kissed him, sliding his hands down to squeeze the other man's arse as he did. Lester thought he'd been quiet, but something alerted the two men to his presence and Ryan and Blade's heads both turned to look at him. He held his hands up placatingly.

"I was just investigating the noise. I'll leave you to whatever misuse of government facilities you were planning." His lips quirked upwards in a slight smile to soften the words before he stepped back, intending to return to the locker room and get changed.

Since he wasn't paying attention to the two men, he didn't notice the look they exchanged. Both stepped out from under the water then grabbed his arms and tugged him into the room, pushing him under the shower and then holding him there, against the wet tiles, as he spluttered and struggled.

"What the hell..."

Before Lester could finish his sentence, Ryan had cut him off with a demanding kiss, forcing his tongue between Lester's lips and plundering his mouth. At the same time he reached down and squeezed Lester's cock firmly, through the soaking wet fabric of his suit trousers.

"Let me go!" Lester snapped.

"Nope," Blade drawled, before leaning in to claim his own kiss. "Besides I don't think you want us to, not really."

Ryan smirked at him. "Blade and I have seen you watching us and since you keep telling us what a great boss you are, we decided maybe you deserve to get what you want."

"Well, to start with I didn't want my suit to be ruined," Lester said, glaring at them.

Blade just shrugged. "If you didn't want to do this our way, you shouldn't have been so obvious about ogling us." He pinched one of Lester's nipples through his shirt. "We talked about what we'd do if we got our hands on you and we decided we'd like to see what you look like with a cock up your arse. Maybe two cocks..."

When Lester looked like he was going to try to argue, Ryan leaned in and kissed him again, rubbing his hard cock against Lester's leg. "You know you want it so there's no point playing hard to get, James. We won't tell anyone, so just this once, don't argue just for the sake of it."

Lester glared but kept his mouth shut. He could complain about his suit after they were done. "Get me out of this wet suit, then, but don't think this discussion is over."

"Never thought it was," Blade muttered.

Ryan laughed and just started peeling the soaking clothing off Lester's body. Each piece was tossed out of the shower to land with a wet plop on the tiles, until Lester was as naked they were. Running his hands over Lester's chest, he leant in and nipped at his ear. "So what do you think, James? Want us both to fuck you?"

Lester groaned and turned to kiss him, hungrily. He didn't pull back until Ryan started rubbing his hard cock up against his thigh impatiently. "I like a man who knows what he wants and goes after it," Lester said.

Blade reached down and squeezed Lester's cock. "That mean you'd like us to just drag you off and have our wicked way with you?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows dramatically.

Lester laughed delightedly and curved his hand around the back of Blade's skull, his short hair scratched against Lester's hand, and paused a hairsbreadth away from the other man's lips. "Do I look like the passive kind to you?"

"Maybe not." Blade turned the shower off and backed up, pulling Lester towards the locker room, confident that Ryan would be close behind. "But you do look like you'd enjoy being manhandled and not given a say in the matter." He nipped at Lester's lip, sucking on it for a moment before letting it go. "And I think we're just the men to do it."

"We'll see," Lester said, a small smile playing around his lips. "The question is, can you handle me?"

Ryan pressed his wet body up against Lester's back. "Let's find out." He grabbed a towel and dried himself off hurriedly before doing the same to Lester. Spinning him around, he pinned him against the lockers and kissed him again while Blade dried off.

Lester ran his blunt nails down Ryan's back before squeezing his arse. "I have no desire to be caught on camera, so please try to behave until we get to one of the bunk rooms."

"What makes you think we're not going to do it here?" Blade asked, reaching out and stroking Lester's cock again.

"The fact that I'm 42 and even when I was 22 I wasn't a contortionist," Lester said dryly. "If you both want to fuck me there had better be a bed involved."

Blade laughed. "Okay, okay. I don't really want to explain to Ditzy that we slipped in the shower anyway. But I think we have time for a little something on account before we get to the main act."

He dropped to his knees and ran one finger along Lester's hard cock, collecting some of the fluid leaking from the tip and then sucking his finger into his mouth provocatively.

Lester groaned and spread his legs a fraction further, leaning back against the lockers and trying to ignore the feeling of one of the handles digging into his back.

Ryan knelt as well and grinned up at him. "Now remember, there are still security guards in the building, so try not to scream too loudly."

Blade took hold of Lester's cock and ran his tongue over the head, teasing the slit and collecting another tear of fluid from the tip. At the same time, Ryan cupped Lester's balls in his hand and nuzzled his hip gently, before nipping sharply at the skin and making him yelp. He soothed the bite mark with his tongue and soon Lester was arching towards him again.

Catching Blade's eye, Ryan leaned closer and kissed the other man. Both of them were still touching Lester and his cock was bobbing eagerly beneath their chins as they explored each other's mouths lazily.

Swearing under his breath, Lester ran his fingers through Ryan's hair and then dropped his other hand to Blade's head, feeling the short strands tickling his palm as he rested his head on them. Slowly the two men pulled apart and looked up at him again. Then they both started licking his cock at the same time. The sensation of two tongues stroking along his length, teasing the head or rubbing against the veins and the underside of the head slowly brought him to the edge and then held him there.

Lester bit his lip, refusing to beg, even though they were driving him insane. His grip on Ryan's hair tightened and the other man reached up to grab his fingers.

"I like my hair, James. Don't pull it out."

Blade chuckled. "Can't do that to me. Was there something you wanted, Sir James?" He smiled wickedly, his expression belying the innocent tone of voice.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Save it for some time when we're not in the ARC, Niall." He took Lester's cock in his mouth and slowly slid forwards until the head bumped against the back of his mouth. Swallowing around it made Lester groan and shudder, squeezing his hands into fists so that he didn't pull his lover's hair again.

Ryan wasn't interested in drawing it out any longer so he alternated swallowing around it with sliding back so that only the head was in his mouth and sucking on it, fluttering his tongue against the underside and making Lester's hips jerk convulsively.

With a hastily bitten off cry, Lester came. His legs shook and Blade grabbed him to stop him collapsing, standing up and kissing him while he recovered.

"You're coming home with us tonight and I'm going to spend hours teasing you," he promised. "I want to see what it takes to make Sir James Lester beg."

Lester groaned. "The two of you are going to kill me."

"That wasn't a no though," Ryan said. "So are you going to come and stay with us for the weekend?"

Lester raised an eyebrow, surprised that they really seemed to mean it and that this wasn't just a one night stand. "We'll see," he prevaricated. Then he grinned wickedly. "After all I have to see how good you are in bed before I make a decision."

"Oh you are so for it now," Blade muttered, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him towards the door.

"We can't just go waltzing around the building without clothing," Lester hissed. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Ryan pressed up behind him, his cock pressing against Lester's arse and reminding him that he was the only one that had come so far. "Relax. If you time it right there's a dead spot in the cameras along this hallway. I've never bothered fixing it as it only covers the stretch between the showers and the bunk room. Blade and I both have clothing stored in there because we were planning to crash here tonight and one of us can pick your spare suit up from your office later." He slapped Lester's arse sharply. "Now get ready to move when Blade says or we'll just bend you over one of the benches and do you here." He nipped at Lester's ear and then soothed it with his tongue, distracting him from the rant he'd been winding up for.

Blade peeked out of the door and watched the cameras carefully as they moved in opposite directions and then tugged Lester out into the hallway. "OK, now run."

Lester couldn't get away from him without causing a scene and with Ryan pressed up behind him he had nowhere to go anyway, so he ran. The three of them barrelled through the door into the bunk room and collapsed onto one of the beds in a heap, laughing loudly.

Lester shook his head. "You two are insane. I can't believe you made me do that. What if someone had seen us?"

"There's no one here but the security guards and they're not going to be patrolling the corridors in this part of the building at this time of night anyway," Ryan told him, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Besides you could do with a bit more fun and excitement in your life."

Lester rolled his eyes but he was still laughing. "I hunt dinosaurs for a living. Secretly. I have more than enough excitement in my laugh, Tom. Especially since it seems I've now come into possession of two large and uncontrollable soldiers."

"But you're going to keep us, anyway, aren't you?" Blade asked, making a credible attempt at imitating Connor's puppy dog eyes.

Lester laughed. "I thought we decided you had to prove you were worth it first?"

The three of them wriggled around on the bed, which wasn't much larger than a single, until Lester was stretched out on his back with Ryan lying next to him and Blade kneeling between his legs. Leaning over the side Ryan grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of gun oil.

Handing it to Blade, he smiled. "Put this to good use while I keep James entertained. After all, we wouldn't want him to get bored." He grinned cheekily and then leaned in to kiss Lester hard. He ran his hands roughly over Lester's body, exploring it thoroughly as Blade opened the bottle and used the oil to coat one of his fingers before sliding it between Lester's cheeks and then pushing past the tight pucker.

Lester groaned into the kiss and pushed back, impaling himself further on Blade's finger. Soon one finger became two and then three. Lester was still pushing back eagerly but Blade's fingers weren't moving in and out as easily as they had been and he hesitated about adding a fourth.

"I know we kind of grabbed you in the showers, but are you sure about this?"

Lester wriggled and squeezed his muscles around Blade's fingers. "I'm certain. I want what the two of you had planned. Just ... take it slowly. Neither of you is exactly small."

Ryan kissed him again slowly. "Are you all right with us orchestrating this? It'll probably be easier on you if you don't have to be distracted by trying to think whose legs go where," he said with a teasing smile.

Lester laughed again. "Just this once the two of you can do all the work. But later I'm going to get my revenge, so you'd better make this good."

"I thought you weren't coming anywhere with us unless we did?" Blade said.

Lester rolled his eyes and then knelt up, pulling himself away from Blade's teasing fingers as he did. "All right then, Tom. Where do you want me?"

"Hmm, getting to tell the boss where to go. It's a dream come true." He stroked his fingers down Lester's chest and then wrapped them around his cock for a second. "Stretch out on your front first and spread your legs. Once you're used to having me inside you we'll roll over and let Blade join in."

Lester got comfortable and pillowed his head on his arms, trying to relax, although given what they had planned he knew he wasn't going to be completely successful.

Ryan massaged Lester's back, his strong fingers kneading the muscles and helping the other man to relax. Then he leaned down and trailed kisses along Lester's spine. When he reached the curve of his arse he pulled back and took hold of his own cock, lining it up with the small hole and then slowly pushing forwards, not stopping until he was fully seated within the tight passage.

Both men groaned at the sensation and Ryan froze, letting Lester grow accustomed to him. Moving slowly, he started to thrust; long, lazy movements that felt good but weren't going to push either of them over the edge before they were ready. After a few strokes he forced himself to stop and stretched out, blanketing Lester with his body. Wrapping his arms around the other man he rolled them backwards until he was underneath and Lester was cradled by his body, his back against Ryan's chest and his legs between the taller man's.

Ryan stroked one had soothingly over Lester's chest and stomach, petting him like a cat. "Just relax, James, and trust me to hold on to you. Niall's going to come inside you now. Try not to tense up too much."

The position was awkward for Lester, but not uncomfortable and he tried to relax in Ryan's embrace. He smiled up at Blade who was kneeling on the edge of the bed and watching them, biting his own lip nervously.

"I'm fine, Blade. It's your turn now."

Blade tried for one of his normal, calmly confident grins. "Just want to make sure this goes well. The boss'll have me shovelling mammoth shit for a month if I'm the reason you decide not to come home with us."

Tentatively, he traced the muscle where it stretched around Ryan's cock. He poured more oil onto his fingers and then pushed one into Lester's body, relaxing a bit more as both Ryan and Lester groaned at the feeling. He coated his own cock with the oil and then rested his hands on the underside of Lester's thighs, pushing his legs up towards his chest and spreading them wider. Letting go with one hand he gripped his cock and pressed against the opening, almost pulling back when it didn't seem to want to stretch far enough to accommodate him as well but then suddenly it seemed to give slightly and the head of his cock slipped inside the tightest place it had ever been.

"Oh Christ, you're tight," he breathed.

Lester groaned and tried to spread his legs further. "Bloody hell, you feel huge."

Blade hesitated, not wanting to hurt him.

"Don't stop," Lester said hoarsely. "Give me all of you, Niall."

Cursing under his breath, Blade slowly pushed further in, watching in awe as his cock was slowly swallowed by Lester's body. The sensation of Ryan's cock pressed up against his was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Ryan tightened his grip on Lester, nipping gently at his neck as he tried to distract the other man from the way he and Blade were stretching him open. He was on the verge of coming just from the feeling of Lester's arse holding his cock tight and Blade's pushing forwards inexorably, rubbing up against his with every movement.

When Blade's cock was at last fully seated within Lester's arse, he leant down and kissed him, slowly exploring his mouth and savouring the experience as Lester's body relaxed fractionally, letting him move more easily. With one last kiss he pulled back, supporting himself on his arms, and started thrusting, small, jerky movements which made both his lovers moan and shudder.

Lester closed his eyes, letting Blade and Ryan do whatever they wanted, giving up all control for once and concentrating on the almost painful pressure as they both started moving inside him. It was intense, but the discomfort was easily outweighed by the pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last long, but from the way Ryan was panting in his ear and the jerky, uncontrolled thrusts of Blade's cock, he didn't think the other men would either.

Too soon it was over and a hoarse cry was wrenched from Lester's throat as he came, his body contracting with his orgasm and driving the other two over the edge as well. Ryan muffled his cry against Lester's shoulder and Blade bit his lip, coming in silence and then collapsing on top of them.

Ryan groaned and he pinched Blade's arse sharply. "You're too fucking heavy for that. Pull out and roll over so I can breathe."

Lester chuckled, making both men moan again as the vibrations forced their softening cocks together again. "So much for afterglow." He winced as Blade pulled out with a soft pop and let Ryan roll them both onto their sides, one hand coming to rest on Blade's chest. "Christ, I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow."

Ryan rested one hand on his back and slowly pulled out as well, sighing in relief when he didn't see any blood. "You'll be sore but you'll live." He leant forwards and traced Lester's ear with his tongue. "So," he whispered, his breath tickling the other man's ear. "Was that good enough for us to have earned an encore?"

Lester laughed, twisting to kiss him hard and then turning back to share another brief kiss with Blade. "You certainly made a very convincing argument. If one of you would run upstairs and collect my clean suit and shirt from my office while the other one goes and gets the ruined one from the showers, then I might be persuaded to take you both home with me and feed you and then we'll see what happens from there."

"You're not coming home with us?" Blade asked, pouting slightly.

Lester narrowed his eyes. "Do you have enough food, that isn't junk food, for the weekend, somewhere safe to park my car, something for me to wear, and is your place clean enough to meet my exacting standards?"

Blade hesitated. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a hardship to stay at yours."

Laughing delightedly, Lester kissed him again. "If you're a good boy I might even be able to find some beer to go with dinner."

"Oh, well, now you're talking." Blade sat up and stretched, before jumping off the bed and grabbing his spare clothing. "I'll go and find your suit, James. I'm starving."

Lester groaned as Blade disappeared through the door. "Christ, I'm sleeping with the energiser bunny." He rolled over, making himself comfortable since he couldn't get dressed before Blade got back anyway. "Now I know why you wanted this," he told Ryan. "You need all the help you can get to wear him out."

Ryan grinned. "No one wears Blade out." He leaned closer, stopping a hair's breadth away from Lester's lips. "But it's fun to try."


End file.
